(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt device, and more particularly to a tilt device for holding a rotating position of a movable member which fixes a flat panel, and a liquid crystal panel stand using the tilt device.
(2). Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 is a view schematically showing a structure of a generally employed tilt device. Referring to the drawing, the tilt device includes movable members 2 which fix a flat panel, for example, a liquid crystal panel, a fixed member 1 which holds the movable members, a rotating shaft 3 which rotatably connects the movable members and the fixed member, and a holding mechanism 4 which holds a rotating position of the movable member 2 rotated by the rotating shaft 3.
The holding mechanism 4 serves to hold the rotating position of the movable member 2 as described above, and includes a lock mechanism 5 which defines the rotating position, and a torque generating portion formed of a spring member 6 which uses a plate spring that applies the urging force, and a retaining portion 7 which retains the spring member 6. The movable member 2 has an engagement hole 1a engaged with the fixed member in accordance with a rotating angle required by the movable member. The fixed member 1 to which the urging force of the spring member 6 is applied is brought into engagement with the engagement hole 1a. The aforementioned structure allows the position of the liquid crystal panel fixed by the movable members 2 to be held at the predetermined rotating angle.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-242075 discloses the mechanism in which the fixed member is provided with the above-described holding mechanism, and the coil spring is used as the spring member.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-188542 discloses the mechanism in which the multi-layered fixed member is engaged with the engagement hole formed in the movable member, and each of those layers of the fixed member with the same configuration is engaged with one another such that the angle is easily adjusted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-165143 discloses the method of holding the rotating position of the movable member using the friction torque of the friction pin, which is different from those described above.
The mechanism disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-242075 has the disadvantage of the elongated production time because the holding mechanism is formed of the lock mechanism and the torque generation mechanism which have been separately produced.
The mechanism disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-188542 has the disadvantage of low production efficiency as the holding mechanism includes the lock mechanism and the torque generation mechanism which have been separately produced, and a plurality of plate springs have to be stacked to form the spring member.
The mechanism disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-165143 has the disadvantage that the number of the parts has never been considered because it is intended to reduce the hinge size of the tilt device, and further has the disadvantage of an additional labor to handle the fluid such as grease for generating the friction torque of the tilt hinge.